Those Little Quirks
by pinwheelroyal
Summary: William has given the new Shinigami-in-training, Anna, the joys of being taught the ropes of reaper life by none other than Grell Sutcliffe. What could possssibblly go wrong? Just a fluffy little story. May get a plot later on. Rated T for a curse word here and there, and possible gore in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?"

There was a slight pause, and Anna huffed, crossing her arms.

"I do believe you know why I called you here." Sebastian frowned, and simply gestured to the flamboyant Shinigami prancing around the yard.

"Oh dear lord. How does he even get here without me noticing?" Sebastian didn't answer, he just stared her down, hatred burning in his eyes. Anna squeaked sheepishly.

"Sorry, sorry. Lemme' go get him."

She awkwardly apologized, before dashing over to her mentor.

"Grrrreeeeellllllllll, what are you doing here?" Anna asked, once she finally caught up to the prancing red man.

"Oh, hello, Anna! I didn't see you there!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Don't play innocent, Grell. I'm only here, because Mr. Sebastian called me here with a complaint. You have to leave. And, um, never come back."

Grell gasped over-exaggeratedly, a less than dainty hand coming up to his mouth.

"Never come back? But then I won't be able to see my beloved Bass-"

The younger Shinigami interrupted.

"No. Don't call him that. That's not appropriate and you're creepy."

Grell pouted, lipstick covered mouth forming a small frown.

"But Annaaaaaaa..."

She grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled with all the force she had in her dainty body.

"COME ON."

He began to wail horridly as Anna dragged him across the grass.

"Grell, seriously? Come on. You're the one supposed to be teaching ME. What the hell am I supposed to be learning from this?"

Grell began yelling things she could possibly learning from this obnoxious experience, much to Sebastian's disgust.

"Never leave your love? Love comes in any form? Let go of me? Don't attempt to drag a full grown man across a field, for you will fail most definitely?"

If she wasn't currently hauling a squirming Shinigami, Anna would have facepalmed.

After lots of struggling, Anna got tired of the whole thing.

"Grell, William will not be happy. Either come on, or I'll tell him you would like to re-visit the scissors again."

Anna threatened confidently. His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

She nodded, small smirk on her lips.

"Oh, I would."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yup, finally chapter two, after almost a year. (sorry, guys!) This was literally me a couple days ago. This was based almost completely on a conversation me and my mother had. Also, I'm in the process of editing everything I had put on here in the past, so tell me what I should keep and edit, and what I should just dump. **** Thanks! **

**Oh, and Anna's scythe is pretty bad-ass, it's a giant pinwheel with equally as large blades that just spin around and chop people up. Because pinwheels are my thing.**

Anna's gaze held to the laptop in front of her, eyes darting back and forth as she typed. Her small, dainty hand reached for the next cookie in the silver sleeve, popping it into her mouth absentmindedly. She knew Grell would never approve of her eating all this junk food, considering reapers needed to be in top shape for their jobs. But his habits were less than healthy as well, and he was in no place to lecture _her_ after yesterday's events. 'Besides,' she thought as she brought another cookie to her lips, 'Grell's rather busy today anyway, if I just act normal he'll never notice. A small grunt drifted from Anna's lips as she reviewed yet another form. Grell had stuck her with some paperwork from William while he went and got her scythe repaired as well as a few other errands.

The work wasn't the most exciting thing, but it kept her busy, and she liked being kept busy. Besides, it was pretty easy to fill out, and a system was starting to shine through. Grell was lucky Anna liked busy work as much as she did, or else he would be stuck running paper-working and doing his own damn paper-work. Smacking her lips together, the young reaper-in-training realized all the chocolate cookies had made her quiet thirsty. The only problem here was that Anna was in no mood to get up and get herself a beverage. She was in the mood to get things done. Clicking on another form, she figured she would just make Grell get her one from the fridge once he arrived home.

"Anna, I'm home!" Said teenager barely looked up as she heard the door click open and her mentor walk in the door.

"Awesome, leave my scythe by my room." She heard a sigh from the older male, but he complied.

"Alright. Anything else, _your highness_?" Grell drawled sarcasticly. Anna smirked.

"Yes, actually. Could you get the 'Rock-and-Rye' out of the fridge for me?" Grell frowned and walked into the dining room where Anna was sitting, back to the kitchen.

"That stuff isn't good for you."

"Well neither is stalking a demon, _Grell_. Now go get me my drink." He scowled, slight blush on his face, but he went to the fridge, grabbing the red soda from the shelf and placing it in front of his student.

"Here you g- Are those _Thin Mints_?" Grell placed a hand on his hip a gestured to the half empty box next to Anna.

"Uh…no?" She murmured sheepishly while chewing one quietly.

"Anna. What have I told you about sitting home and pigging out?" The teen rolled her eyes.

"You're not my dad, Grell. Besides, you know it's hard to resist the little girls when they come _right up to your door._" Grell let another exasperated sigh escape his lips, before shooing her with his hand.

"Fine. But please at least have some real dinner before you finish off another box of those things." Nodding, Anna got up and went over to the pantry to find some food before she could continue to eat junk.

"Okay, Grell."

"…"

"ANNA! Is that a T.V Dinner?"

"MAYBE!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The old ones! Drabbles started this series off. Woot! Enjoy. I love puns. **

Anna coughed as Grell sprayed yet more perfume around her.

"I don't see why this is necessary." She choked out, feebly pushing Grell away. She had been sitting here for hours. Grell had busied himself with making her 'beautiful'. It wasn't even that big of an occasion.

"Because, my dear Anna, you must be at your best, this is a rather formal occasion." Anna rolled her eyes.

"So that means you have to lather me in perfumes? The smell is not to be thought highly of. It's not even that important of an event."

"Why, Anna! It's only your first kill! I'm so proud of you, you're learning so fast. I want the first time to be memorable for you." Anna scowled, and coughed loudly, glare directed at Grell.

"I think you're more excited about this than I am."

Grell grinned his rather sharp smile, ignored her protests, and continued to spray her with various scents. Finally, he stepped away, to see what he had done.

"You look gorgeous, Anna!" Anna looked down at the overdone dress. He had bought it specially ordered for the so-called occasion.

"I look red." Grell rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes, Anna. It's only appropriate." He inhaled deeply. Anna sighed, but found herself hit with a slight wave of self-consciousness.

"So, how do I… smell?" Anna almost laughed, that sounded a bit strange if taken out of context.

Grell smiled, glorified in his 'victory'.

"Very… _**Senti**_ousfactory!"

"Uh, what?"

**AN: Hee-hee. Sentisfactory? Satisfactory? See what I did there? No? Okay.**


End file.
